House of Hades fanfiction
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are stuck in Tarturus as the seven, now six, have to save Camp Half-Blood and save their friends and close the doors of Death. Who is brave enough to stay in Tarturus?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Nico**_

Nico stood on the deck as boulders flew past the ship. Hazel, Leo, and him were on night watch. Jason, Piper, and Frank were fast asleep in there bunks. Nico ducked as a boulder flew right above his head. "We'll have to go through the mountains," he said to Leo as they both stepped to the left to avoid a huge boulder. "WHAT!?" Leo said fearfully. "The ship will get all scraped up!" Nico looked at Leo with his shattered eyes. "It's the shortest way to the Doors of Death. It's the shortest way to Percy and Annabeth." Nico watched as Leo looked at him with full fear in his eyes. Leo didn't argue. He steered right into the mountains. "What are you doing?" Hazel's fearful voice said from behind the. "The ship will be destroyed!" Instead of answering, Nico yelled "Duck!" Leo and Nico hit the ground, but Hazel gave Nico a confused look as the boulder hit her. There was a painful _CRACK_ as the boulder hit Hazel and Hazel was knocked to the ground with a bloody face. Nico crawled over to her to pick her up as her eyes closed. Leo looked down at her and told Nico to take her to the infirmary. Nico picked Hazel up as if she were as light as a feather and carried her down the stairs. Nico opened the nearest door and stared at what he saw. Nothing shocking, of course, but something that reminded him painfully of Camp Half-Blood. There was a row of empty beds with white sheets, and rows of medical stuff alined the wall. Nico gently put Hazel into one of the beds and pulled the cover up to her chin. He got the nectar from the bottom shelf of medical equipment. Trickling some into Hazel's mouth, he wondered if the boulder was strong enough to kill her. Then he thought to himself _Stop thinking like that. You just are sad that Bianca was killed._ He shook his head and walked out of the door to hep Leo again. But as he thought more and more about it, he wasn't sure if Hazel would survive it or not. Just then, Leo yelled "We got out of the mountains alive!" Nico was shook back to the present as Leo shook his shoulders gleefully and did a happy dance across the ship. Still, Nico didn't know if the last member of his family died or not. He dogded yet another boulder and then all was silent."Leo," Nico said. "Do you think Hazel is dead?" A dark shadow crossed Leo's face for a moment. Then he turned back to the grinning Leo Nico knew. "Of course not," Leo said playfully. "I know you have a crush on Hazel," Nico said, smiling. "I do not!" Leo said, his face turning so red tht Nico thought he had a fever. "I've seen the way you look at her. Sammy was her old boyfriend, and he looks a lot like you. Hazel does have a crush on you too, Leo. But I think she's in love with Frank. Just wait until they break up, because I have a plan." Leo smiled at him with a smile that went fom ear to ear. "Let's do it," he said wickedly.

**That was probably a little lame. I now can say from the past that I can not write books very good. And I don't want chapter two to be on the same page, but I can't make it different. Reveiw!**

Chapter two: Frank

Frank came up onto the sky deck to see Leo and Nico whispering to each other. Hazel was still in the infirmary so he really didn't have anyone to talk to. He sat down next to Nico and could hear a little of the conversation until Nico noticed him and sat up, clearing his throat. "Wow, that's cool!" Leo had whispered excitedly. "Yea, I can't explain at the exact moment, but I will later." Nico whispered back. Frank leaned in. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Both of them jumped and stared at Frank. "Uh... um... uh nothing," Leo said, fuming. "None of _your _buisness, Zhang." Nico said, his eyes a glowing gold. "EDOLION!" Leo yelled. Leo ran away to get everybody else. "I'll destroy you!" Nico growled. Franked let out a high pitched squeak and started running. He could hear running footsteps, then slow footsteps. The cold, hard voice of the edolion echoed around the ship. "_Lightning, lightning, all around. Dancing to the precious sound. Gaea is awakening, the earth Goddess is shaking" _Frank ran back to help his friends. Nico was staring at all the shocked passengers. "I'll be back," the cold voice said. Then Nico collapsed. That was a prophecy. A very bad one. "Let's discuss this one over lunch," Leo said, shocked. Everyone nodded and set off to the mess hall. "So, that was a song/prophecy," Leo said. "It had a catchy beat to it, too." Then Leo started snapping his fingers. "Lightning, Lightning, all around. Dancing to the precious sound." Leo made some DJ sounds, pretending to spin records with his fingers. "Gaea is awakening," Leo made moire DJ sounds. "The earth goddess is shak-ing" "You're weird," was all Frank could say as he watched Leo cross his arms and yell "WORD"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three: Leo

Leo thought that his rap was funny. Nobody else did, though. The song was bad, though. It meant that Gaea would awaken soon and tear out their souls and then rip the gods to shreds. That was pretty horrible. Nico looked just about as devious as the Stoll brothers. That was his Nico! Leo and Nico had come up with a plan to heal Hazel and make her break up with Frank. He was afraid Frank had heard the plan, but that was nonsense. Or, at least, Nico thought it was. Nico had these weirdly awesome powers. He could possess the people who are close to dying. Like he already had their souls in his little handbag, like the flying Dutchman from Spongebob. It was a little creepy so Leo tried to inch away from him if he was close to dying from an attack. Not that Hazel didn't have that power, too. Dun dun dun! "You're weird," Frank said. "WORD" Leo shouted. Piper laughed and her eyes sparkled. Jason rolled his eyes. Nico couldn't smile. He could almost see Nico trying to smile. Leo frowned at this, but kept going. Hazel was still in the infirmary so she couldn't laugh and say "You act so much like Sammy!" Then start sobbing on the inside at the mention of his name. Suddenly, there was a scream and then a thud coming from the sky deck. Jason's eyes widened, Nico jumped out of his seat, Piper pulled out her sword, and Leo, well Leo burst into flames. They all ran to the deck, their weapons in front of them. Sitting on the deck was a little girl. She was about none, with black hair and dark eyes. Her clothes looked a lot like Nico's, but instead of a pitch black sword hanging from her waist, there was a pitch black knife. She swept her hair from her face. "Hey," she said. "I'm Rose Di Angelo. And remember this; when you ride on a wave of death, plan your landing." Nico screamed and ran. Then he hit a wall and fell down. Rose laughed at this. "Nico?" she asked. "The only way to know it's you is for you to recite the next line in this lullaby." Then she sang. A sweet voice singing a soft song, as a mother would sing to a child who just had a nightmare. She stopped and looked at Nico. Nico stood up and sang the next line. "You are...are...are... the baby!" he exclaimed. "The baby? You mean from the 1940s? Yea, that's me." She smiled. Then she took out her knife. "Enemy or friend? Oh, never mind, I'll kill all of you anyway."


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AURTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys, just wanted to say, uh... this may sound a little rude but... I uh... This is my first fanfiction. I know it's not all that great because I love writing books, I just can't seem to write a good one, no matter how much heart is put into it. I really need reveiws, and I haven't gotten any. Just to tell me what I need to delete or add or anything. So, thanks. And just so you know, I was really looking foward to any reveiws and my fans disapointed me. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, well let me know what to add. I know this sounds desperate, but I really really want reveiws. Out of all of the things I wanted to see when I posted this story was reveiws. So, anything please. Be the first to reveiw and I'll uh... do something really nice. Just give me some time to think about what I'll do but the first one to reveiw is going to be noticed and I'll tell you what I'll do for you!**

**-Lolpics**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four: Piper _**

Piper didn't want to die. She didn't want to die at the hands of a nine year old. Her black hair went a little past her shoulders and Piper thought she could braid it. Maybe that would make her look even prettier. "We're friends! Unless you side with Gaea," Piper said hurriedly. "Yea, we're against Gaea!" Frank insured. "Please don't kill me," Leo whimpered. Jason rolled his eyes. "Gaea? She...she... she told me she would reunite me with at least my sister. I helped her giants and then she told me my sister was dead! She's evil!" the little girl exclaimed. "Yea, Bianca died. It was horrible. I blamed Percy for so long." Nico wispered.

"That's you fatal flaw, don't feel bad," Piper said. "I should, though it's my fatal flaw I can controll it!" Nico said. "Percy couldn't," Leo wispered. "But without Annabeth, we're doomed, so he did it to save her, and us, he didn't think about him," Jason said. "What are you talking about?!" Rose asked. Piper had forgotten about Rose for the shortest of times. "If you want to help us kill Gaea, than take Annabeth's cabin. Sleep in there until we save Percy and Annabeth and defeat Gaea. I never noticed, but you look as tired as I feel. Well, even more tired," Piper said. "Yea, riding on death can make you tir-" Rose said, then she collasped. "Shadow traveling is less tireing, but I guess you can't shadow travel onto this ship if it's above ground," Nico murmered.

Leo looked like he was about to question him, then shook his head. "Riding on death, that sounds better then shadow traveling! I'm going to ask her about it when she wakes up," Nico said. Jason rolled his eyes. Piper picked Rose up, then gasped. She was standing in a casino room, with a man and a women. They were sitting on a couch with a baby laying beside them, fast asleep. Then she noticed two little kids focused on the conversation of the man and women. "...you have to!" the man said. The women smiled sorrowfully. "Sorry, Hades. I can't go to your palace," she said. Piper's eyes widened. That was Hades! That meant the little boy playing tag with the little girl was Nico. Who was the girl? The women stood up, and started towards the stairs. Then the buidling shook. The ceiling came down and Hades cast a forcefeild around the three little kids. There was a terrible scream as the ceiling came down.

Then a heart stopping crunch. Then Hades was kneeling down, holding the dead body of Marie Di Angelo. Then the scene changed. It was Camp Half Blood. A two year old Rose was laying in the grass, sleeping. Then she woke up, and looked around. Piper could hear her thoughts. _Nico? Momma? Daddy? Bianca?_ Rose thought. She started crawling towards the woods, then wobbling. Finally, Rose was walking steadily. A few campers gave her confused looks, but none questioned it. Rose got into the woods as the scene changed. Rose was now seven. She was watching Percy and Annabeth as Percy pushed Annabeth between two rocks. Annabeth screamed and pulled Percy down, too. Rose turned around in her tree, and screamed as she was dragged away by skeletons. "No, let me go!" she screamed. Piper wanted to run to help the girl, but nobody came. "Please, no! Help!" she screamed. Then the scene shifted until they were in a palace. Hades was sittinging a throne staring down at an sleeping girl. The girl was Rose, and she had obviosly blacked out from pain. "Thank you, Alecto, though she would have down fine dying out there alone." Hades said. "No! We have to help her!" a lady beside Hades said. That was Pesephone. Then the scene changed again. It looked like the titan war. Rose turned as she heard a scream, and saw Annabeth fall down, a gash on her shoudler fizzling with green. Poison. Percy, who was right in front of her turned around. "Annabeth! Why would you do that!" he asked, kneeling down.

Annabeth looked up at him and said "Percy, they were going for the spot on your back. I couldn't have let them hit you there, you would die." "That was poison! Are you insane?!" Percy exclaimed. "Pretty mu-" then Annabeth closed her eyes, but she was still beathing. Rose was nine, older and taller, but she still looked like she was about to cry. Rose shook her head and went back to fighting. Then the scene changed. Piper saw the sleeping face of Gaea. "Join me and I'll reunite you with your sister," she said. Rose nodded. "What can I do?" she asked. "Take your knife. Cut your arm, and spill the blood on this stone. This willl make the giants rise," she said. Rose cut her arm and bit her lip, trying not to scream.

Rose spilled her blood on it and then said "Can I have my sister?" she asked, looking woozy. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're sister is dead. She was killed." Gaea smiled. "YOU TRICKED ME! I WON'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE!" "Oh, my little pawn, I used you for want I wanted. Goodbye." and Piper was back on the Argo two. "Pipes, you okay?" Jason asked, you frozed for a few minutes." Piper looked up at him with scared eyes. "I'll tell you about it later." she wispered as Rose's screams of help echoed through her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys, still no reveiws. This is early because I thought I finished it, but I didn't maybe. Just tell me whats right or wrong and I might have this chapter updated. If you tell me what to add, check out this chapter on Thursday. I might have added in your suggestions.**

_**Chapter five: Hazel**_

Hazel woke up. She was in the imfirmary. The last thing she remembered was Nico yelling "DUCK!" She stood up, testing every part of body. Deciding that she was fine, she walked out. A little girl that had mini Nico clothes on walked by. Hazel followed her onto the deck where the rest were. "Is this girl here for a reason?" Hazel asked. "Oh, let's play catch up!" Leo exclaimed. "Hazel, this is Rose. Rose, this is Hazel. Hazel, this is Rose, your greek half sister. She's Nico's real sister. Rose, I think you got it." Rose stared at Hazel.

"Rose is feirce, she can beat an army of 20 hellhounds in less than 10 minutes!" Frank said excitedly. "She can help us beat Gaea!" Hazel smiled at her, but she just stared. Hazel wondered if she was trouble. Rose sat beside Nico and started wispering to him. Then they started an argurment. Rose took out her knife, while still looking at Nico and talking, threw it. It hit the middle of a dartboard right beside Hazel's head. Nico looked over with terror on his face. Rose looked over with a smile. When they saw where the knife had hit, they had mixed reactions. Nico sighed in releif. Rose frowned in disapointment.

I looked at Nico as if saying _SHE WAS TRIEG TO KILL ME!_ Nico shook his head. He stod up and yanked the knife from the dartboard. Then he said, "She says she thinks you're too soft." Hazel gave him a sad look. Nico shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, bedtime!" Piper suggested. They all stalked off to bed. Hazel tossed and turned. She wasn't tired, and she couldn't sleep. When it started to look like morning outside, Hazel heard a scream. She ran out. Nobody else had woke up. The screaming was coming from Annabeth's room. She figured Rose was sleeping there. She opened the door and saw Rose on the floor. She was tangled in covers and thrashing. She was having nightmares. Hazel put her hands on her to wake her up, but shewas now standing in a different place. Rose was running through what looked like woods. The sleepy voice of Gaea echoed throughout the forest. "We will get you again! Don't try to run!" Then Hazel was back on the Argo 2. She shook Rose awake. She woke up and stared at Hazel. Then got up. Her clothes formed into the mini Nico clothes she wore when Hazel first met her.

Soon Leo's voice echoed through the room. "Breakfast time, breakfast time!" he sang. "Time to eat your breakfast!" Rose smiled and walked with Hazel to the mess hall. Hazel decided not to push her and didn't ask her what was going to get her. That was, until they caught her.

Two skeletal warriors had appeard beside the table and looked around. Nico looked at them questionly. "I thought those were Kronos's minoins," he said. Rose jumped into Hazel's arms. "No, no, no! Please not today!" she wimpered. Nico slashed through them with his sword and they exploded into dust. A voice echoed through the ship. "I will get you!" Rose slid back into her seat, then looked like she got an idea. "Kill!" she said under her breath. Nobody could hear but Hazel. "I need to go somewhere," she said. Nico stared at her. "To do what?" he asked. Rose took off her neclace of a black heart and put it in Nico's hand, gently closing his fist around it with her small hands.

She ran to the sky deck. Nico looked at the neclace, then to where Rose had run. Then he ran after her. "_No!" _I yelled. I chased Nico and Rose. She was sitting on the railing, staring at the sea below. "Rose! Stop!" Nico said as he ran towards her. Rose jumped. In attempt to save her, Nico leaned over the railing. Hazel tried to grab him but he toppled over, and both fell to their deaths. Hazel was running. She didn't know how long or how far, she was just running. Running and turning, never bumping into any walls. She ran all over the ship, sobbing, until she made it back into the mess hall. "Oh my gods! What's wrong?" Frank asked. "They are GONE!" Gaea's voice cackled. "I have sent them to Tarturus, where they deserve to go!" Leo's eyes widened as flames started up his body and licked his fingertips.

"It's okay, we don't need them," Jason said. Hazel looked at him with such anger and agony that Jason said "So sorry, I didn't mean-" "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT ALL ALONG! YOU PEOPLE JUST CALL THEM FREAKS. THE ONLY REASON YOU EVER EVEN SAVED NICO WAS FOR ME!" Jason sunk into his seat as Hazel stomped out of the mess hall. Hazel's heart started to burn as she truly realized it. They were dead. Rose loked like she was so sweet and shy before the many terrors of her life. Nico looked like he was hyper before Bianca died. Bianca

There it was again, Bianca. Hazel paced the room and started yelling through tears. She was so sad she was angry. Gaea wouldn't stand a chance angainst her like this. Neither would Bianca, though she was already dead, Hazel was going to get revenge. Even if it took a life. She started back towards Leo's room. Her revenge included a lot of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! This chapter might not be good because I started yesterday! I just realized yesterday that I was caught up on my other stories, I forgot all about this one! Oh yea, I forgot. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riodan who I want to meet badly.**

_**Chapter six: Leo**_

Before the pounding on his door, he knew his day was going to be full of fire. He opened his door to see Hazel. She looked mad. "Fire." she said simply. I lit my hand ablaze. "Victim?" I asked. "Queen Dirt Face herself!" was her reply, but by her eyes Leo could tell there was one more person that she wanted dead. Gone. Out of everyone's minds forever. But by the almost sad glint in her eye, Leo could tell one more thing. The victim was already dead. What was scary was that Leo could tell all this by Hazel's golden eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

One shot kind of connected to my other story.

Rose held her head in her hands. A huge choice. A choice between an emo girl and a hero. Happiness or sadness. Pain, or smiles. Leo looked over at her sorrowfully. This was hopeless. All of them were going ten years into the future in few seconds. The nineteen year old Rose and the twenty six year old Percy were battling a monster. Older Rose was going to throw her knife. Percy would step into the monster's way because he had got into another fight. If Rose threw her knife, Percy was dead. If not, Percy would throw his sword and Kill Rose. Rose is dead one way, Percy dead the other. If nine year old Rose stops the knife, Percy throws his sword, causing certain death to Rose. If younger Rose doesn't, it's pretty simple, Percy dies. Just then they were flashed into the future. Older Rose pulled her hand back to throw the knife. Percy got into that other fight. Leo, Nico, and Hazel (People who cared for Rose) stood in a line, watching Rose's every move. Rose looked at Percy, then at herself. At the knife, the monster. Then she leapt foward and...


	8. What?

**I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! This chapter might not be good because I started yesterday! I just realized yesterday that I was caught up on my other stories, I forgot all about this one! Oh yea, I forgot. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riodan who I want to meet badly.**

**MY LIFE LONG DREAM OF HAVING OVER 1,000 VEIWS WAS RUINED! I HOPE THE CRITIC THAT TOLD ME TO DELETE MY STORY IS HAPPY! :(**

_**Chapter six: Leo**_

Before the pounding on his door, he knew his day was going to be full of fire. He opened his door to see Hazel. She looked mad. "Fire." she said simply. I lit my hand ablaze. "Victim?" I asked. "Queen Dirt Face herself!" was her reply, but by her eyes Leo could tell there was one more person that she wanted dead. Gone. Out of everyone's minds forever. But by the almost sad glint in her eye, Leo could tell one more thing. The victim was already dead. What was scary was that Leo could tell all this by Hazel's golden eyes. Wait... golden eyes. An eidolon possesed Hazel and they were going to have to kill Hazel!

**It's short. I wrote something long, it got deleted, I got fustrated. It's short.**


	9. I just don't think I can do this anymore

**So sorry guys! If you want meto continue, tell me. I will not continue without reveiws or favorites or follows. And I just don't have it in me. I have forgotten the story and I just don't think that I can do it anymore, sorry. **


	10. Happy!

**Might be a little suckish...sorry... :)** **dedicated to the two people who wanted me to continue. Thanks for support.**

**CHAPTER SOMETHING! POV: FRANK**

Okay, frank wants to mentally admit something. He saved Nico and Rose. Easy. What wasn't easy was telling everyone. It should have been oh, look at this! I'm a hero! But, Frank didn't want that. He was no hero. So he took them to his room and tied them up. Nico had protested and Rose had fell asleep while falling. He duck taped both of their mouths shut and left. Not explaining, or anything. He couldn't. Then when he heard of the death of the only one he felt close to after his grandma died...she had comforted him as he stared back at his family home. After so many years of standing..._mmmmmmmm!_ A muffled cry brought him back to the present as he walked into his cabin. Shutting the door, he turned to look at the Di Angelos. This was going to be hard.

Nico nudged Rose awake as Frank approached them slowly. This was it. Time to explain. So Frank went through the whole thing. Being a hero, not wanting to tell and then he started with Hazel's name. "Hazel-" he paused and Nico looked at him with eyes that have gone through so much... it was heart breaking. "Hazel was possessed by an eidoloin and...her soul...too deep...kill..." Nico got the message. His eyes widened and he struggled with the ropes. _"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" _he cried. Rose had fallen back to sleep. Finally he flexed his mouth and the duct tape fell off. "Just let me see her, please!" he said. "But nobody can see you!" Frank yelped. Then he looked into his eyes...what he saw was pleading...fear...and...

_love?! _Frank looked at Nico with pleading in his eyes, but Nico has been through... everything. Frank nodded and untied Nico, and Rose, too. "Just please, don't try to commit suicide again," Frank smiled. "Oh, I won't. Nearly killed myself!" Rose exclaimed. Frank and Nico laughed as Rose smiled. A fierce and funny soul she had. So together, Nico and Rose walked into the mess hall, Frank right behind them. At the sigh of them, Hazel collapsed. Frank and Leo both went to her side as instinct. Hazel opened her eyes, now the soft gold there were before.

Leo was the one who hugged her, quickly moving away as Frank growled. Frank felt happy inside... a tingly feeling he got when he ate some of his mother's cookies before she...before she...before she died. But now Frank was happy with the family he had, the family he would hopefully keep. The family that would stick by your side. That was what he felt when Nico and Rose, who preferred only each other, smiled brightly. "A true family," Rose whispered as Leo backed away. And that was the moment that Frank felt happy.

**It's short...but an update! Sorry it's all like, And he was happy...and he was happy...and he was- you get the point, but thanks to support, I will continue! So more on... maybe Friday because Monday is my birthday and I don't want to Saturday. :)**


	11. TEAM LEO!

**Really? 4 reviews telling me to continue and offer 1,000 view? You guys are awesome! Just can't wait until 1,000 reviews (hint hint) Anyway, too lazy to see what chapter this is so chapter whatever! POV: Hazel (I think this is the chapter where they break up. Only one way to find out!)**

Hazel woke up to find a smiling Frank, and Rose, and Leo, and Piper, and Jason, but where is..."Nico?" Hazel asked. "Oh, he went to his room..."Leo said smiling a smile worthy of the devil. Suddenly Frank's eyes turned a dark brown, like Nico, and he suddenly seemed weak. "Frank? Are you okay?" Hazel asked. Frank smiled. "Of course, Hazel. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Frank smiled. Haze returned her smile and got up to see where they were.

The sky deck was lonely when she was by herself. Until Frank came up. His eyes were still brown. "Hey," he said. "I'm breaking up with you." Hazel at first was just shocked. Frank looked guilty. "Leo just seems like the right guy for you," he said, biting his lip. I looked into his guilty eyes. He sighed. "Go talk to Leo about it," he said. The guilt in his eyes was too much for Hazel so she decided to go.

"Leo?" Hazel asked. Immediately it flowed out of him. The plan, Nico, Frank, and himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I would feel this guilty. You can just go and tell Frank. Kiss Frank in front of me for punishment or something. Can you at least soften the punishment and just hug him? I mean, I have never felt so close to someone. I always try to get girls to like me, but, Hazel, you're like no girl I've ever met. It's just... I...I'm sorry, Hazel."

Frank appeared, his eyes back to normal. **(I completely forgot what his eye color is, can someone please tell me?) **Nico walked behind him. "Hazel, I'm so sorry," Nico said. Hazel let him run through the story again. So that's why Frank looked so guilty. "And then I was going to tell you, I'm so sorry. I meant for you to go to Leo, because he has a crush on you, but I got guilty, you're my little sister, I'm need to watch out, not trick," he said. "Well, for the record, you do need to prank, and this was pretty good," Leo said. Hazel turned on him. "I will give punishment," she said sternly, then she stomped up to her room.

She could hear Leo's groan behind her and she smiled. She was doing a really good job, wasn't she? She would kiss the one she truly wants. So, she took a shower, dried up, let herself dry completely, then she walked up to the sky deck, her stomach churning. Leo called dinner a few minutes later and she hurried down the stairs. Everyone took their seats.

Piper looked around. "Uh, guys. Don't you think we should save Camp Half Blood, too?" she asked. Rose winced. "Yea, the Romans will attack, and we just can't leave them. We need Percy and Annabeth, but..." Everybody knew. It was Rose's home, the friendly home, since she was 2. Camp Jupiter was Jason's home since he was 2, but his home was less friendly.

Jason nodded. "I know Renya is trying to hold them off, but Camp Half blood..." "WILL GO BOOM!" Leo shouted. At this, Rose buried her head in her hands and started crying. "But not if we get there first. We'll save Camp Half Blood, don't worry," Leo said. "B-but what is Annabeth and Percy don't make it!" she cried. "Percy and Annabeth will make it! No, what if! Okay?" Leo exclaimed

After dinner, Leo and Frank followed Hazel down the steps, locking the doors behind them. "I will kiss who I want," she said simply. She turned towards Frank and he grinned. She leaned closer to him, then at the last moment, she turned around and kissed Leo.

**So, what do you think? It's bad, I know... but please tell me what you thought!**


	12. NICO'S DEAD!

**Yeah, uh-uh, no. It's Leo now. I can discontinue the story now if you want, so yea. Back off. **

**Chapter Nine: Rose (Yes, Rose. Got a problem?)**

Rose was sleepy. She heard the lock of the deck click and sighed. She didn't really care right now. She went to Annabeth's cabin and collapsed onto her bed. Instantly, she fell asleep. Of course, she had demigod dreams. And they were the worst.

_Juniper and Grover sat together, holding hands. The sunset made the sky a pink and orange color. Pink and orange clouds floated in the sky, not seeming any trouble at all. Then everything went into the hands of chaos. Rose heard somebody cry out, and conch horns blow. Grover and Juniper raced to the Big House, looking out at the scene. Camp Jupiter was here._

Rose woke up to find herself on the floor, thrashing in the covers. Camp Half Blood was her home. The nice, friendly, one of a kind home. She would get to it in time. Just her luck, Leo called out at the moment. "We are at the beloved place of Camp Half Blood! Please come and defeat the romans with me!" Rose almost laughed a her luck. She rushed forward and yanked the door open.

Hazel was walking past. Rose grabbed her hand. "Camp Jupiter got to Camp Half Blood a few hours ago. Please hurry!" she said. Hazel glanced at her. "Yes, because I'll help defeat you're family. Anger burned inside of me. This was like the talk I had with Athena **(See Rose Di Angelo's past) **"Look, Hazel, this is your family now. Leo, Frank, Jason Piper, Annabeth, and Percy," I pleaded with her. "Your family is trying to kill ours." She growled and shook my hand off. "Am I too soft for you now?" she asked. I burned with black energy. "Nico just wanted you for help defeating Gaea. You'll never replace Bianca! I wish he would plan to throw you where you belong, Tarturus." Then Rose pushed past Hazel, anger burning inside of her.

Rose never felt sorry for what she did, turns out she never had the chance to. she looked over the railing at her home. The romans were there. That's it. Goodbye romans. Rose jumped out of the ship, dragging Nico with her. "Ey, yo romans!" she shouted. "Hurt one member of my family and your dead. D-E-A-D dead!" One of the romans shot Nico and he fell. he wasn't breathing. Rose took oout the arrow and examined it. Certain death. She acted like she wasn't sad, as if it were a book and Nico's was a minor death.

She shot an arrow at the roman that killed Nico and he died instantly. The arrow was made out of the same stuff that her knife was. A roman shot an arrow at her but she caught it, making half of the army flee in panic. "Kill my brother and I kill all of you, _Now GO!" _Everybody fled, and Rose ran into the camp, picking up Nico's lifeless form, too. Nobody was hurt, and she was glad or else she would have gone to Camp Jupiter herself and kill all of them.

Chiron had a bow and arrow notched, but carefully put it down once he saw Rose. "Oh my," he said, taking Nico out of his hands. "I remember when this boy was only ten. Quite hyper back then" Rose nodded and smiled, pushing down a whole ocean of tears. "I know your sad, my little one, but you must continue. Take this young boy to your warship, and make sure he didn't die for nothing." Chiron handed Nico back and smiled at her.

Rose walked back to the ship. He eyes were starting to water but she used her shoulder to wipe it away. She jumped back onto the ship. "We made the romans run to their mommies, but their managed to-" her eyes filled with tears and she dropped to her knees, Nico still in her small arms.

**It's not much, I know, but be patient. Guys, thank you so much for all the views! **


	13. CAN'T WAIT

** may be a little late...sorry! Anyway, I said I would do a special thing for the first reviewer. I will. I will write a fanfiction of your choice, but it has to be rated K! Thanks for reading! **

_**Chapter 10: PIPER**_

Piper ran forward to the crying Rose. Well, that was strange. Rose never cried. Piper kneeled down with Hazel right beside her. "Rose," she charm spoke. "It's okay. Nico will get into a nice place. And he can beat your father up and throw him into Tarturus!" Piper smiled, but couldn't get Rose to.

The little girl who hung her head over the boy who nobody trusted.

Nobody trusted Rose and Nico, and in that time, they had grown closer together. Piper felt bad for her then. She never felt the pain of losing someone extremely close to her, and had forced two boys to go and save her dad.

She felt very selfish.

This girl had lost her mom, sister, the only two people who trusted her, and her brother. She had no one left at all. Leo had started the ship, and it was sailing to Greece. Rose suddenly stood up, Nico still in her arms, and walked to her room.

She laid the lifeless Nico on her bed and slammed the door.

Piper tried knocking on her door for hours, but to no avail. "Rose please open up!" Piper said. Leo ran down. "Hey Beauty Queen, we're here. I've even managed to get Festus to take us to the doors. Come on!" Leo ran out, his curls bouncing.

"Hear that, Rose? Want to help save Percy and Annabeth?" There was no answer.

Piper sighed and ran to the deck, where everyone was waiting. "Where's Rose?" Leo asked. "She won't come out of Annabeth's room," Piper said. They all jumped off the deck and to the doors. They were already opened (Of course) and Percy and Annabeth were almost to them.

They made it through, and Leo jumped into Tarturus.

Hazel leapt forward, but Leo had already closed the doors. The silence sent a chill down Piper's back. But then Hazel ran forward and hugged the living daylights of Percy. Piper hugged Annabeth, and Jason was hugging both at the same time. Piper pulled away and saw Frank was not hugging anyone.

She leaned towards Annabeth and whispered something in her ear, and Annabeth smiled.

Once everyone pulled away, Percy and Annabeth started walking towards the deck. At the last minute, Annabeth jumped up and hugged Frank. "Teddy bears do go to the gym, don't they?" she asked. Frank hugged her back.

Percy joined in on the hugging the cute teddy bear, but as always, the fun ends.

Annabeth looked around. "Where's Rose and Nico?" she asked. Hazel was trying not to cry. Percy's eyes widened. "They died?" he asked. Piper shifted her weight. "Not _they,"_ she said.

"Just Rose," Annabeth asked. Frank shook his head.

"No," Percy whispered. "She won't come out of your room, Annabeth," Hazel told her. Oh, yes," Piper said. "One more question for you guys. How do you know about Rose?"

**I am sorry, but Rick Riordan will not make it that simple. While I was writing this, I just realized that I couldn't wait any longer for the book and starting pulling out my hair. I also realized one more thing. They might not get Percy and Annabeth in the book. The book might just get to the point where they land in Greece.**


	14. WINNER

** Aviva! She's the first reviewer so... TELL MEEEEEEE! You are our lucky winner and just p.m me to tell me what kind of story you want me to write! Thank you, and goodbye for now!**


	15. (Threat)

**Maybe you heard or saw that I deleted this story! It was an accident! Anyway, The first reveiwee (It's a word) has not PMed (IT'S A WORD!) me yet! I guess I'll have to give the prize to someone else (Threat) **


	16. OHHHHHH

**This will not be so good...**

**Chapter Something: Explanations (Percy)**

**Meh.**

**Okay. So, that might be the last chapter (Don't hit me) anyway, I can't think of anything right here, so good luck without this. I _might _update. Might. Just watch out. Aviva or whatever your name is, I'm still waiting for a PM or something!**


	17. The Ghost King

**Oh, oh, oh, you want this? Well, okay. Longest chapter in this fanfiction. Of course, that needs a few deaths, so let's get to work...**

**Chapter Whatever: Percy**

"Okay, well..." Percy trailed off, his voice lost. "We, um..." even Annabeth was at a loss of words. "Annabeth, will you marry me?" And Percy got down on one knee. He brought out what he could find from Tarturus, a few pieces of rock, with a little bit of water as the little band. Annabeth gasped. He had designed a ring her in a place that...was pure evil...to do something nice.

"Oh, Percy!" she cried, hugging his neck. Percy hugged her back and they kissed- sweet and warm, just like old times. Hazel and Piper wanted to ask a bunch of questions, both about Tarturus and the wedding, but decided on one. "How do you know about Rose?!" they chorused. Annabeth pulled back, and Percabeth looked at them. "From the day that I came to Camp, Rose was my Best Friend," Percy sighed.

"Since Rose came to Camp, she's been my best friend," Annabeth agreed. Frank was silent. "Frank, are you okay?" Hazel asked him gently. "Just thinking about my suit or the wedding," Frank replied. Hazel laughed, and they all started talking about the wedding, going back to the ship. Frank and Hazel, Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Just like the original couples.

Once they had climbed back onto the ship, Leo and Nico long out of their thoughts, Annabeth called for Rose. "Hey, Rose! Guess what Percy just did!" Rose didn't answer, her usual behavior the last few days. Annabeth just sighed and sat with Percy, giggling. Coach Hedge clomped up the stairs. "Hey, Cupcakes. No sleeping together again." Then he turned to Piper.

"Report: Rose won't open the door. It doesn't sound like she's breathing. Should we do something?" Piper thought for a moment. "Tell her that Jason will fry the door open, Frank will charge in, Percy will use his water powers, or she opens the door. Tell her it's a choice." Frank and Hazel were talking. Then Frank looked up as Coach Hedge was clomping back up the stairs.

"Huh?" he asked. Hazel laughed at him as he turned bright pink. "Uhh..." he said. Annabeth laughed at Frank and he turned a brighter pink. "Oh, stop it, guys," Percy said, trying to hold in laughter at the strawberry ice cream dude. Coach Hedge clomped down the stairs again. "Nope. And I think you guys need to get Frank to the imfirmary. That shade of pink can't be good."

And Percy couldn't help it. He rolled on the floor, laughing at the now tomato red Frank. "Uh...I think my life size teddy bear got ketch up on it," came a soft and sweet voice. Percy rolled onto his back to see Rose. The little girl with deep brown eyes, silk black hair, and great insults. Rose had changed her clothes. She now had blue jeans and a lacy shirt.

Piper squealed at the clothes, making Rose cover her ears. "Ugh, you're going to break the deaf man's ears!" Hazel was giggling at something that Frank had told her. And Nico..."Where's Nico **(Let me remind you that when Percy purposed, everybody foprgot about Leo and Nico. Leo locked himself in Tarturus, for a refresh.)**

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked. Rose ran up the stairs and seconds later, a lock clicked. Percy's sea green eyes looked at Piper. Piper just held up a mirror to Percy. "Huh?" he asked. Piper shook her head. Percy looked into the mirror and almost had a heart attack. **(I will use a few paragraghs to deescribe this horrible thing.)**

His face had scraps all over it. The deepest one on his temple, where a punch was fatal. The scraps were bloody and fresh, and seemed to be reopening every few seconds. Over some of Percy's cuts were dirt. Lots and lots of dirt, and some patches of dirt that wasn't covering scrapes had blood all over them, as if he had fell, got dirt on his face, and blood in the process.

Percy's clothes were in tatters, his shirt barly on. (Which Percy wasn't sure Annabeth liked or not.) His body had cuts and bruises, all of them very deep. Percy looked into the eyes, and yelped. He still had those adoring sea green eyes. The only thing different about them were they were slowly changing brown. Flecks of his eyes were already black. The one thing that made him yelp was...

his eyes had insanity in them.

.

.

.

.

Rose ran down the stairs a few seconds later. "He's..." she waited for her breath to calm down before whispering: "He's gone" Percy was still freaking out, but he heard a few questions. "Who?" "We know Nico's dead!"

Then everyone was silenced as they realized what Rose meant. Annabeth ran up the stairs. Everyone looked suddenly sad. "Did I miss "Something?" Percy asked. Everyone was looking at him sorrowfully, as if he were the one that were gone. Percy looked down at his hands. For a moment he was confused. Then he saw something. His hands didn't look like human hands.

Percy's hands were invisible. He was the one who was gone. Percy looked up at Rose, his Camp-long friend. For a moment, he saw anger in her eyes. The anger passed and Percy then saw Rose as she was: sad. Rose didn't get sad. Percy stared at her with broken eyes.

Rose broke. She ran forward, shaking Percy until Percy heard a crack. "NO!" Anger burned in the little girl's eyes. Hazel and Piper dragged Rose off. She was fighting them for a moment, but then she just started sobbing. Percy wondered how she could shake him if he were a spirit. He almost face palmed when he realized that he couldn't face palm. And almost face palmed because he forgot he couldn't face palm.

Really, he should get it together. Rose was a daughter of Hades. Hazel and Piper were holding Rose down, gently wiping her tears away. Annabeth came down, though she didn't look like she'd been crying. Annabeth was smiling. So was Piper, and Hazel. The only ones frowning were Percy, Frank, and Jason. Frank and Jason sat next to Percy as Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel sat around Rose.

"I'm guessing that this is a time where all the boyfriends know nothing and all the girlfriends know everything," Percy sighed. "This is the life," Jason said. "The only way we know it," Frank agreed.

Percy, Frank, and Jason, despite the loss of their best friend, started laughing. This really was the life. It was the life in Camp Half Blood, and the life on the Argo ll. And let me just say this, it is the life in Rick Riordan books.

Rose looked up at Percy. "No!" she said again. Percy looked down. He was fading away, out to the Underworld to be judged. Everyone reached out to him, but Percy was in a different place now.

And though I hate when people say this, he was in a better place. As soon as he saw the place he was at, someone smiled at him. An old friend with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Hey, Percy!" said Nico, from the throne of the Ghost King.


	18. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HO...

**And the end!**

**Okay, maybe ONE MORE chapter, BUT ONLY ONE. Can you believe it's only SEVEN days away?**


	19. AVIVIA

**Chapter I don't even know...ROSE (Yes, Rose, got a problem?)**

Rose broke from Piper's grasp and stomped up the stairs. Now only Nico would get to see Percy because he was the almighty and important GHOST KING! What was the Ghost King compared to what Rose had done? Oh, nothing, because Rose just cried when somebody important died. She didn't save Percy's life, she didn't defeat the romans, she didn't do ANYTHING!

Even things she had done with her life in the Camp woods were important to the survival of the Camp, though nobody really noticed. Oh, Percy, oh, Annabeth, oh, Nico, oh, Thalia, oh, this hero, oh, this heroine! And Rose climbed this and that, barley survived that, saved that, did this, noticed that, saved the whole Camp! And then, who gets the credit? PERCY FREAKING JACKSON!

What was so GREAT about him anyway? Oh, he turned the moods of the Campers around? Changed the mood of the Camp? Well...who saved the Camp? Who saved Percy? Hmm...his self. Yea, nobody noticed ROSE. ROSE wasn't important in this equation. Well, Rose was like the X on this side of the scale. Percy was like the number on the same side. The number was not important. It can be taken off and nothing would tilt.

Rose was the most important thing, though a few saves, and a few fights, and a few awarding moments were nothing compared to PERCY. Oh, Annabeth was so LUCKY to have him. Oh, yes. Percy this, Percy that. That's all Rose ever heard. When would SHE get the credit? Never. But she gave herself credit. She opened the door to her room. Yes, it was Annabeth's, but who cares?

Annabeth can go back to Tarturus.

Rose's room was decorated with books, posters, and more books. Laptops made of shadows lay scattered all over with images of book series clouding up the page. The posters were of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. Rose had been obsessing over that couple for quite some time. And she was still only on the Opal Deception. Some of the posters were Gale and Katniss.

Some were Violet and Duncan. Rose loved reading, and loved obsessing over the couples. Some drawing pads and colored pencils lay about, all showing either Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, or Hazel and Frank in great detail. One of her sketched showed the seven demigods, and then Rose and Nico running, out of breath, to take the picture with them.

Rose plopped down on her bed to draw something. It was Nico. He looked happy, sitting on the throne. Percy was standing in front of him, smiling and holding out his hand. Rose carefully traced Percy sea green eyes with a very light blue to make the green stand out. Nico's eyes were traced with a light brown, so the darkness stood out. She drew herself with a black knife in hand.

Rose watched the colored pencil make Rose's small form on the paper look mad at someone. She was mad at Percy. Rose threw the pad down and crossed her arms, looking at a poster. Holly and Artemis were sitting on the tower in the Temple of Artemis. Artemis the goddess, excuse me. Artemis Fowl had his knees to his chest. Holly stared at him with wide hazel eyes.

Rose could almost hear his voice. "Holly, I remember. I do. I find you comforting right now." The voice sounded familiar, but Rose listened as Holly spoke. "Thanks, Artemis, but you don't need to pretend. But, I thought I portrayed the emotions correctly." There was a laugh, then that voice again, taunting Rose. "Oh, darling. That's your favorite part, really? There are hundreds of funny parts in this book, hon."

Rose freaked out. It was Gaea. But she let Gaea know she was cool. Rose turned around and glared at Gaea with brown eyes that were tortured. There was something different about Gaea...her eyes were fully open.

**HEY! AVIVIA! REVEIW TO SHOW ME WHAT YOU WANT! I HAVE DISABLED PMING! And that was the last chapter.**


End file.
